


Dead Robins Club

by MsCheveley



Series: Kindred AU [3]
Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Bat Family, Batfamily Feels, Canonical Character Death, Coping Mechanisms, Fluff, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Inappropriate Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-04-28 15:29:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14452221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsCheveley/pseuds/MsCheveley
Summary: They all died to get in.On each of their death-iversaries, they meet to pay tribute to the fallen.





	1. April 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason Todd.

“The April 27th meeting of the Dead Robin’s Club will now come to order.”

“This is a stupid tradition.”

“We are gathered here today—”

“It sounds like I’m getting married instead of this macabre—”

“Shut up, Todd. Pay your respects.”

“It’s my freaking service. I’ll say whatever darn well please.”

“At least he’s not swearing.”

“You know what, Dick? F—”

“Ahem, boys. As I was saying, today we pay our respects to Jason Todd… He is the best. Not accounting for bad taste. Who actually likes Neapolitan ice cream? It’s a flavor for people who can’t commit. And while we all agree that Jason should be committed, he’s proved himself to be a trusted ally and loyal friend. There’s no one else I’d rather have on my side in a fire fight.”

“However, odds are Todd started the fire fight. He’s abrasive and ill-tempered on his best day. But he’s also resourceful and intelligent. Todd will always catch you, with his hips if necessary.”

“That was one time!”

“Jay can be rash at times. We’ve all had to bail him out at least once, sometimes literally. You still owe me money for the last time, by the way. He’s been accused of acting without thinking more times than I can count. But that’s not completely accurate. He just wasn’t thinking of himself. Jace puts other people’s safety ahead of his own.”

“Okay, this is my first time at one of these, so here goes. The first time I met Jason, he punched me in the face—”

“—And it was awesome.”

“No, it wasn’t. But that was only because he’d thought he’d been replaced and forgotten. But that’s impossible. Jason is a force of nature. He will blow you away—”

“Pun intended.”

“Shut up, Jason. It’s my turn. Where was I? Oh, yeah. He will blow you away and leave a gaping hole when he leaves. He’s become my brother in arms and my family. I can’t imagine our lives without him.”

“Alright. Now it’s my turn, you losers. Steph, you rock, but if anyone has commitment issues it’s you. How many times have you switched identities? Spoiler, Robin, Spoiler, Batgirl, Spoiler again. What’s next? Will you go for Nightwing next?

“Damian, I was multitasking. And your welcome. And I don’t start fights. I finish them.

“Dickhead, you’re never seeing that money. But I will return the favor someday if you ever decide to stop being the Golden Boy and live a little.

“Tim, I’m not sorry a punched you in the face. But you did get me back. I’m not sure I can ever have kids after that kick. And you were the first to give me another chance. For that, I’ll always be grateful. You’re my brother, and I’d die for you. Again.”

“Nobody’s dying again.”

“All of you are a pain in the butt, but thanks for today. Can we go get drink now?”

“Some of us aren’t old enough yet, Todd.”

“It’s Gotham. I can find a place.”


	2. September 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Timothy Drake

“Can we just skip the awkward eulogies and go straight to the part where we eat Alfred’s cookies?”

 

“Nope, Timmy. This is a time honored tradition. Suck it up. On that note, the September 14th meeting of the Dead Robins Club will now commence. Tim can be described in one word: tenacious. Once he gets an idea in his head, he won’t let it go.”

 

“Like a dog with a bone, right, Dickwing? A little chihuahua with a giant rawhide bone.”

 

“When I first met Tim, I wasn’t sure whether to smack him upside the head or have him mind-wiped. This precocious kid who showed up out of nowhere telling me my business and how to live my life. But he won his place at the table and fought his way into our family. Now, I can’t imagine my world without him in it.”

 

“I made no efforts to hide my disdain for Drake in the beginning.”

 

“You pushed me off the T-Rex.”

 

“True. Yet, you were still willing to risk your life to return mine. At the time, I thought you’d only done it for Father... Then you fell in battle. And I realized I would do the same to bring you back.You are a worthy adversary, Drake, and I will brave the flames of Apokolips for you.”

 

“Yes, Tim is selfless and brave and determined. He’s also that annoying person whohe always thinks he’s right.”

 

“You’re only allowed to say nice things about me, Steph.”

 

“Shh. Don’t interrupt. Even more annoying is that he usually is. Usually. Not always. Ever since the day we met, he’s been my sounding board. Someone I can count on to tell me the truth; even when I don’t want to hear it. And those rare times he’s wrong, I can trust his heart is in the right place.”

 

“Timbo is my hero. He’s the kind of guy who hacks JLA teleporter codes to break their brother out of prison. He straight up lies to Batman’s face. He’s a schemer, always thinking ten steps ahead. He won’t hesitate to put himself on the frontline. When I find myself in trouble, I often say to myself:WWTD. What would Tim do?”

 

“And then you do the opposite, Todd.”

 

“It’s the thought that counts, munchkin.” 

 

“Okay. Can we eat the cookies now? You’ve embarrassed me enough.”

 

“Oh, Timmy. If we really wanted to embarrass you, someone would’ve brought up your amazing talent for falling asleep at inappropriate times.”

 

“Stephanie. No.”

 

“Kara told me he talks in his sleep, and he falls asleep on roller coasters.”

 

“Traitors. Both of you.”

 

“One time Selina found him curled up asleep on patrol.”

 

“Dick, you were sworn to secrecy. That’s it! I’m leaving. And I’m taking the cookies with me.”


End file.
